


the librarian (or, where ben solo can't talk to a pretty girl)

by kathime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Shy Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathime/pseuds/kathime
Summary: Dr. Ben Solo often goes to a certain library that he does not need to go to.





	the librarian (or, where ben solo can't talk to a pretty girl)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perperuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perperuna/gifts).



Ben Solo could not believe he was doing this. He was _not_ going to a library on the other side of campus – that he _did not need to go to_ \- just because of a girl. He was a grown man for Christ sake, not a high schooler panting after his first crush. 

“Hi, Dr. Solo!” the small young woman behind the desk greeted him. “What brings you by today?”

“Um-” he stammered, feeling his face heat up. He hoped his ears weren’t turning red.

She really was very pretty. _Rey,_ her nametag said.

“Um, I was just looking for a quiet spot to work on my article,” he finally said, “without students around.”

Her hair gleamed as she leaned forward and leaned her arms against the checkout counter. Grinning, she answered, “Well, the fine arts library is pretty out of the way. I’m here for most of the afternoon, and I never see more than a handful of students come in.”

“That’s good,” he mumbled. Vaguely gesturing toward the tables in the back (that still had a clear view of the circulation desk) he smiled sheepishly and waved. “Well I’m just going to be over there,” he paused. “Working.”

(Of course he would be working, and why the wave, god he was such an _idiot._ )

“Okay!” she smiled at him, waving back a little with her fingers. “Good to see you, Dr. Solo.”

Relieved, he stalked off toward the indicated table, taking a seat so that he could look at her when he wanted (and also hide behind his laptop if she noticed).

That was the longest conversation they had ever had. In six months. He had been coming to this library twice a week for half a year, making excuses to make the trek across campus so that he could see her. God, he was pathetic. 

Next time, he promised to himself (as he always did), he was going to ask her out.


End file.
